dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Deepstalker
} |name = Deepstalker |image = Deepstalker (DA2).png |px = 270px |variations = Deepstalker Deepstalker leader Deepstalker matriarch |location = Throughout the underground of Thedas |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins The Stone Prisoner Dragon Age: Journeys Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Golems of AmgarrakEncountered but not fought in the Deep Roads Grotto. Witch Hunt Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) Dragon Age II – Legacy Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent Trespasser }} Deepstalkers, called tezpadam by the dwarves, are small lizardlike creatures found throughout the Deep Roads and underground caverns. They are vicious predators of the dark that carve small tunnels through the stone in search of prey, usually nugs.Codex entry: Deepstalker Appearance Scaled like a lizard but with the head and frightful maw of a worm, the deepstalker is able to curl up into a ball that will be indistinguishable from the stone around it. Behavior Deepstalkers hunt in packs, generally by burrowing underground and then striking when their prey is in their midst. Another common way is to camouflage themselves and when the bait is close to launch a surprise attack.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 146''Dragon Age: The Calling, pp. 230-231 They run and jump at their victims, attacking with razor claws and lamprey-like mouths full of serrated teeth. If they encounter a group, deepstalkers do not attack unless they have a major numerical advantage, but instead they wait until someone from the group is separated. Although a single deepstalker poses little threat to any experienced explorer, packs can be quite lethal. Deepstalkers are sometimes domesticated.Tame deepstalkers may be encountered in Carta Hideout. The deepstalker walks and leaps on two powerful hind legs and uses the extended tail to stay balanced. Some of them are capable of spitting either acid or paralytic poison from venom glands.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 24 Tales Many dwarven tales for children involve deepstalkers. They are intended to instruct the young dwarves or simply make them laugh. How the Deepstalker Came to Be }} Veata Tezpadam! Veata tezpadam translates to "Stop, deepstalker!" in the common tongue. }} Types Stalkers come in several types. Spitters have venom glands and can spit secretions that slow or injure their prey. Jumpers hurl themselves at their targets, knocking them down and making the kill easier. The most common variety scares and distracts its prey, allowing the rest of the pack to close in. * Deepstalker, the basic critter variant * Deepstalker runner * Deepstalker leader, the medium lieutenant variant * Deepstalker matriarch, the boss variant Abilities ''Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition * Cold Vulnerability * Electricity Vulnerability Gallery DeepStalker.gif Cadash tarot.png|Deepstalker imagery in the Cadash family tarot image in Dragon Age: Inquisition Deepstalker DAI.png|A deepstalker in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also * Sand stalker References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:A Tale of Orzammar creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:The Stone Prisoner creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age Journeys creatures Category:The Golems of Amgarrak creatures Category:Witch Hunt creatures Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:The Descent creatures Category:Trespasser creatures Category:Deepstalkers